New Relationships, New Family, And New Issues
by LicanaRedfox17
Summary: Sequel to Fairies and Heroes!
1. Chapter 1

Lianna was currently riding Marcus (the Cerberus) to the mountains, and he was running very fast because he knew this smell, it was quite familiar to him, suddenly Marcus stopped in his tracks in front of a giant cave where an soothing voice softly echoed the cave's walls,

"Come forth, accept your destiny child, for you have not been wed yet you are pregnant." The voice spoke,

"Is Elaine Heartfillia here, if so please approach, my name is Lianna Heartfillia and Elaine is my mother." Lianna said bravely, a soft pink light glowed and slowly it faded into a woman with tan skin, as she walked up to Lianna, Lianna was dazzled by her features, She had long wavy Strawberry Blonde hair and dazzling green eyes, and she smiled with her perfectly straight white teeth and spoke,

"Hello Lianna, my have you grown how old would you be now, hmm... 19?" Elaine spoke with a slight british accent, Lianna slighty laughed,

"No mother I am 23, and I came to invite you to my wedding, after all I do want my mom to be there when I get married." Lianna said smiling at her mother,

"Lianna, did you invite your Aunt Layla and Cousin Lucy?" Elaine said huggin"g Lianna tightly,

"LIANNA!" Said a few voices not currently known by Elaine, and much to Lianna's surprise Natsu, Ban, Gajeel, Laxus, Sting, Rogue, and Wendy all were running up to her, Natsu was first to hug Lianna, that was until the rest of the group came in to hug her (except Wendy, she's such a sweet girl). Lianna, Elaine, and Wendy were working on prying off the Dragon Slayers and Ban. Elaine was the first to speak,

"Lianna who are all these young men and the young lady?" Elaine said with a confused look on her face, Lianna slighty laughed (or giggled as some call it),

"Mom, meet Natsu, Ban, Gajeel, Laxus, Sting, Rogue, and Wendy. All of them are Dragon Slayers except for Ban." Lianna said (she pointed to each male and female as she said who they were),

"So Lianna, I'm guessing the baby is the baby of a Dragon Slayer correct?" Elaine said giving her daughter an I-figured-you-out look,

"Actually, no, Ban is the father..." Lianna said while anime sweat-dropping, Elaine used a spell to put them to sleep as she brought them into her cave with ease...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Lianna and the others woke up in soft beds, Elaine was writing something down like a mad man. Lianna sat up and looked around to see she and the others were surrounded by beautiful pink crystal walls and marble floors,

"Mom where am I?" Lianna said, Elaine looked up and smiled,

"I'm glad you're awake darling, welcome to my home and I need your help, I already have 2 wonderful wedding planners and I am one of them and I want to know what your perfect wedding would be like!" Elaine said smiling very big, Lianna smiled to walking up to her mother and placing her hand on her mother's hand,

"Mom I won't be having the wedding until the baby is born, I know your excited but we should wait because think of it like this, I'm at my wedding and the baby isn't born yet and suddenly, I go into labor and the wedding is ruined!" Lianna said to her mother who had a thoughtful look on her face, Elaine nodded and they vanished.

"Where is Lianna?!" The men all said when they woke up, they searched the whole area and they didn't find her, they decided to look for her outside and took Marcus with them.

When they got outside they barely had a trace of Lianna's scent,Marcus knew that was all he needed and chased after his master because he had a scent the men couldn't catch, it was blood and it was a strong scent too, the men chased after the Cerberus and tried to catch him but they couldn't.

3 weeks later...

Marcus stopped in front of a hospital and transformed into a small, pure black husky puppy, and entered with the group of men to find Lianna, and when they found her they were amazed to see a sleeping and weaker looking Lianna sleeping in a hospital bed with her mom and 6 other men, Elaine stood up smiling,

"Gajeel come here, you as well Natsu, come see your fathers." When they came close they noticed who Elaine was talking about, Metallicana and Igneel stood up and hugged their sons,

"Ban, Lianna just had her baby or should I say babies? Well none the less, she wanted you here and I'm glad you are here and can meet her dad and uncles and her closest childhood friend, Ban meet Lianna's dad, Hades God of the underworld, her uncles, Posiedon and Zeus, God of Sea and Sky, and her best friend, Lyon Vastia, Ice Mage." Elaine said, as she introduced each guy Ban politely shook their hand.

Hey Guys this story will probably be a little shorter (in chapters) than my other stories but the chapters will be long and as always Love you all Readers!

-Licana Redfox


	3. Chapter 3

The nurse walked in, she was holding 2 blue bundles and a Pink, she walked up to Lianna and handed her the male babies, while handing the girl to Ban,

"Congratulations, your childrens' birth was successful and they are very healthy!" The nurse said, Lianna nodded softly,

"Thank you Mira..." Lianna said, the bubbly Strauss sister nodded and left, after she had left Ban, Lyon, and Hades were the first few by her side,

"So what are you going to name them?" Lyon said looking curiously at the new mother and her children,

"Both boys dad... Both boys..." Lianna said smiling, happy tears slowly dripped down her face as she looked at her dad, as most probably don't know there has never been twin boys that are in any way related to the gods that actually survived,

"I've decided on the boys' names, Kitsune* and Kori*, and for the girl, Angelos tou Thanatou*" Lianna said, Lyon looked very surprised for a new obstacle was speeding towards him because Lianna knew the truth...

* Kitsune in Japanese means fox, while Kori means ice, Angelos tou Thanatou means Angel of Death

Hey guys, yep new ideas came around, hope you are enjoying the story!

-Licana Redfox


	4. Chapter 4: Note

Hey Readers,

I have some very important news for you! You might be mad but, I am adding 3 new anime shows, but only 5 new characters!

OK so next chapter is going to be a major time skip, and I don't usually do big time skips!

And the time skip is going to be 14 years later... T.T this is a huge time skip...

But, I will work very hard to make it work!

By the way, the new animes are: Bleach, Hunter X Hunter, and finally Soul Eater!

•.• this is not my forte but it will work and in the 14 year time skip Lianna has had another child,

It's a girl that's name is Asashin*!

Adding the characters: Death The Kid (Soul Eater), Liz and Patty (Soul Eater), Rukia (Bleach),

And last but not least Killua (Hunter X Hunter)!

As always love you all readers and write to you soon,

Licana Redfox

Asashin in Japanese means assassin! ;-)


	5. Chapter 4

Asashin was upset with her 17 year old triplet siblings, she was only 14 but she hated them none the less,

"ANGELOS! KITSUNE! Get Up, Kori and Asashin are ready for school!" Lianna yealled at the eldest two of her four children, they got up on a silent protest and got ready, because today was the day they went to high school, Angelos, Kori, and Kitsune were all seniors now and Asashin refused to go to their school, and after a slights heated argument between parents, Asashin got to go to the DWMA (For ppl who don't watch Soul Eater, it's short for Death Weapon Miester Academy), Asashin had secretly talked to her father Amaimon about enrolling in the DWMA,

"Mom I gotta go or I will be late!" Asashin said hugging her parents goodbye, she ran into the forest near their house and straight to the teleporter and teleported to the DWMA doors, she quickly fled to her class (Cresent Moon) and sat next to a boy she met during the tour, she believed his name was Kid, and she never believed what happened next!

"Hey, Asashin," Kid whispered, " Do you want to be my pleasurer?" Asashin nearly fell on the floor, and gawked at him, he tilted his head in confusion before his mouth made a perfect O,

"I'm sorry you must have heard me wrong," Kid said scratching the back of his head awkwardly, " I said planner, like a party planner..." He shifted his gaze towards Asashin's desk, which was perfectly symmetrical, and he hugged her tightly,

"Bye the way I want you to meet a friend of mine later." Kid said smirking, Asashin freaked out(mentally) and stayed quiet for the rest of the class...

Angelos's POV...

'Wait why am I here again with this kid? Oh right, my brat little sis is gonna meet the Zoldyck guy' Angelos thought

To be continued *smirks evilly*


End file.
